Daimy
The Kingdom of Daimy is a large country situated in Northern Madagascar. The Kingdom is led by its current head of state King Roald of the House of Valduke, and is a modern industrial nation and emerging world power. The Kingdom has a long history of wars, destruction, times of peace, and revivals in power and today is a secure and peaceful country. Capital: Port Murahabi Azdule Major Cities: Kanesh, Velchi, Cherunna, Dozule, Mejid, and Maria al Si'din Alliance Affiliation: Maroon Defence Coalition (MDC) Nation Team: Maroon Official Languages: Arab Government: Imperial Totalitarian State Head of State: King Roald of Valduke Religion: Norse Currency: Daimian Riyal The Beginnings The Kingdom of Daimy had very peaceful and humble beginnings. Daimy spent only a few days before it was admitted into the TAGA alliance and never really got involved in many wars. Daimy's lack of wars allowed it to grow and prosper during these early and peaceful times. Expansion The Kingdom of Daimy along with many other nations was eventually moved to the MAG alliance, during this time Daimy was quite average in strength and no real noticeable force. MAG eventually turned into the MDC and along with the change in alliance names came a change in the nation itself. Daimy began to militarily expand, decideing to focus more on its army than it's economy. Imperial Age The Kingdom of Daimy's military power continued to expand, and so did its political power. Daimy entered into both the Maroon Wars and the 2nd Great War, where it achieved moderate military success at a very little cost to the nation. Daimy established colony bases in 4 other nations but only two of them survive to this day and neither of them have diplomatic ties with Daimy anymore. .:Yemenian Empire:. (Collapsed) Leader: Empress Leysha Niwri Capital: Mujahadalla Colonial History: joined the colonial possessions of Daimy as the first protectorate of Daimy. Eventually collapsed after the 3rd Great War of economic strife. .:Neo Athena:. (Surviveing) Leader: Elector Yukito Capital: Ayr Colonial History: Politically allied to the Kingdom of Daimy, although today there are no diplomatic ties existing anymore. Was the second protectorate of Daimy. .:Thatos:. (Surviveing) Leader: Lord Thatos Capital: Thatos Colonial History: Thatos grew under the watchful eye of Daimy and eventually became very independent. Thatos was the third protectorate of Daimy and currently has no diplomatic ties to the nation. .:The Saiyan Empire:. (Destroyed) Leader: Emperor Darth Caesar Capital: Celtica Furor Colonial History: The Saiyan Empire had the longest lasting diplomatic ties with Daimy but was destroyed after it had betrayed major alliances inclueing the MDC itself. Technological Expansion Daimy went through mass technological expansion during it's time at the MDC. Daimy eventually grew so large it was able to produce nuclear weapons and create a large and advanced airforce. Nuclear Jihad Although Daimy had achieved much greatness, it had lacked the one thing that truly makes a nation strong; nuclear weapons. Daimy used its immense technological holdings to begin production on an atomic fusion bomb. All of this hard work culminated in Daimy's first nuclear weapon, the "Nuclear Jihad", this weapon became a prized treasure of Daimy and was proudly parraded all over the news as a glorious achievement. Later nukes were to follow, the "Daimian Revenge", "Heaven Crusher", "Hell Raiser", and the "Soul Deleter". All 5 of these original nukes exist to this day and Daimy has only ever used one nuclear weapon in a war. Diplomacy and Government Daimy tried to maintain a very peaceful standing with all nations. Daimy has recently made very poor diplomatic decisions and wishes to begine correcting these mistakes. The worst diplomatic decision Daimy made was to not enter into the 3rd Great War, this decision was made due to outside interfearance in Daimian politics and has caused the Kingdom of Daimy to loose a lot of influence with its allies. Since the 3rd Great War, Daimy has been involved in 2 military conflicts although it still tries to maintain peace. Daimian politics as of recent are dominated by outside influences. Government Daimy currently has a monarchy, led by King Roald himself. The decision to switch the government over to a monarchy came from outside political pressure and has little benefitted or inhibited the nations growth. Category:Nations